Bridget Westfall
"Fuck The Labels" Bridget is Wentworth’s Psychologist. She was appointed by the board, which has become concerned at the increase in self-harm and violence amongst the prisoner population under Ferguson’s reign. This has already put Bridget offside with the Governor, not a good place to start. Bridget later resigns from Wentworth after her relationship with Franky becomes too much for her to cope with and she resigns out of love for Franky as Ferguson has manipulated the facts and gone to the board with it, but Bridget is cleared of any wrong doing but resigns anyway. Bridget is seen in the season 5 finale when Franky makes her escape from Wentworth. Bridget helps Franky after her escape and Bridget almost goes down for aiding and abetting an escaped criminal, but evidence is found supporting Franky's claim at being set up, and she is released. Bridget is there when Franky visits the prison and smiles with Vera, she is also there when Franky meets up with her little sister. Bridget was played by Libby Tanner Time At Wentworth She has worked in other correction facilities before for about 20 years. We can assume then that she is in her mid 40s. She may have dealt with some scary places and individuals, but she hasn't dealt with anything like Joan Ferguson. Bridget has been openly gay since late high school and is at home with herself. She admits about her sexuality to Franky Doyle during one of their sessions. During the season she develops romantic feelings for Franky Doyle, which Franky reciprocates. Although Bridget tries to keep a distance, and not let the feelings go any further, rumors about her and Franky spread and she is eventually forced to resign from her job. The end of season three has Franky getting paroled and Bridget picking her up outside the prison where the two finally get to share a kiss. In episode 6x01 she is surprised by escapee Franky, who shows up her doorstep, wanting to reconcile and ask for a ride. Franky is surprised seeing Bridget in crutches, though Bridget brushes her off, saying "it's nothing, I was rushing." The police arrive and knock on Bridget's door. Bridget speaks briefly to the police regarding Franky's whereabouts before turning them away, shutting her front door, and looking in vain for Franky, who left the back door open as she fled. In episode 6x02, Vera shows up on her doorstep and asks what happened to her leg. She again brushes off her injury, saying "stupid accident, I slipped down some stairs." Does this have the appearance of a big lie used to hide a dangerous and mysterious secret? In 6x3 Bridget is seen helping Franky prove her innocence, and Westfall goes to Wentworth and steals Vera's card while the two talk, Vera is fuming when she finds out that Westfall has helped Franky and says that she 'wont cross that line with her' and makes her leave, but Westfall gets the key and takes it back to the train. Where she is arrested by Senior Detective Collins and Detective Hydari who inform Westfall that Doyle needs a doctor and inform Westfall that her involvement could get her 10 years for aiding and abetting, but Collins also says he can make the charge go away if she cooperates, which she refuses and says that they'll have to charge her. Westfall is free to leave after that and goes outside and drops the LUG key on the road. Bridget is then seen at the hospital after Franky is re-arrested and says to her that 'she did good'. The pair get informed Franky's charges for Farah and Mike's murder will be dropped and the two share a moment. Bridget is seen with Franky having a chat with Boomer, Liz and Allie and stands with Vera to smile. Trivia * Bridget is played by Libby Tanner * The ship name for Franky and Bridget was Fridget Appereances Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Staff Category:Females Category:Doctors Category:Psychologist Category:Psychiatrists Category:Protagonists Category:2015 Arrivals Category:Lesbians Category:2018 Departures Category:Resigned